Ensueño
by Wilred
Summary: Este mundo está configurado para que los "afortunados", aquellas "semillas" que nacieron con talento y con un gran respaldo a sus espaldas "florezcan", ¿no es cierto? mientras que los demás están destinados a ser pisoteados. Lo sé muy bien, ese es el pensamiento común de este mundo; si sigo esa lógica, entonces... supongo que mi historia está destinada al olvido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo s****olo he creado uno que otro OC en este pequeño homenaje a su serie.**

**Esta es la historia de un chico aparentemente "X" en el mundo de Naruto.**

* * *

**Arco 1: Inicio**

**Capítulo 1: Masaru**

**Hace 2 semanas**

Masuru, solo Masaru, ese es mi nombre, desde que tengo la capacidad de recordar me di cuenta de que no tengo talento en nada especial, tengo un talento latente peor al de una persona promedio, por ese motivo sabia que mi futuro sería mucho más difícil en comparación con los "niños elegidos" como les suelo llamar a los niños con talento inmenso; solo me considero decente en mi capacidad de captar y almacenar la información que me disponga a aprender.

Ninjas, odio admitirlo, pero este mundo los necesita para proteger a las naciones elementales, en específico a los civiles. Sí, soy solo un civil de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja (Konoha) del País del fuego. Cuando me di cuenta del mundo de los ninjas y de su importancia, ingenuamente pensé que yo sería alguien grande en esta vida, pero la realidad fue muy cruel conmigo, no era nada fácil.

Tengo 7 años, mi apariencia es promedio, supongo. Una piel un poco pálida, cabello negro, ojos color negros; me gusta vestirme con ropa oscura lo cual es reflejado en mi polo negro con decoraciones blancas en la parte del cuello, unos pantalones azules oscuros y calzado ninja del mismo color.

En la actualidad vivo solo, sin padres, no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son, pero supongo que están muertos, hasta los 5 años vivía en un orfanato, en ese lugar no tenía amigos, no me acercaba a ningún otro huérfano, pero la matrona era una mujer muy buena con todos y no me rechazaba a pesar de no ser sociable. Ella me daba libros y la ayudaba en muchas cosas en el lugar. Un día como muestra de mi buena voluntad hacia ella, me fui del orfanato una noche, no fue una falta de gratitud, lo hice porque de reojo la veía últimamente muy preocupada, creo que era por la comida que nos ofrecía, comida que cada día venía en menor cantidad; nadie me buscó después de irme.

Necesitaba vivienda y comida, para ello necesitaba un trabajo. Por más que busqué en la aldea un lugar para trabajar nadie me quería, no los culpo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Luego de tanto buscar y estar a punto de volver al orfanato para una disculpa, un señor se me acercó, no me di cuenta, pero al parecer mi rostro estaba muy pálido, el señor me ofreció comida, no lo rechacé, el hambre era más grande que mi capacidad de razonar en ese momento.

Pensé que me llevaría a su hogar, pero en su lugar me llevo a un puesto de comida que en el exterior decía: **"Ichiraku Ramen"** allí conocí a su hija, Ayame y el señor, que luego se presentó como Teuchi me dio un plato de ramen, debo admitir que estuvo delicioso. Luego de comer y notar que Ayame me miraba preocupada le conté sobre mi situación actual. Ellos… me dieron una luz en mi vida que nunca olvidaré.

Teuchi me ofreció que viviera con ellos un tiempo mientras yo le ayudaba con la preparación de la comida, rechacé lo primero, no podía abusar de su amabilidad, pero acepté quedarme con ellos en la hora de trabajo para ayudar en la cocina.

Teuchi y Ayame me enseñaron sobre el "arte del ramen" como les gusta llamarlo, fui un buen ayudante para ellos, note que ese lugar era relativamente popular, al parecer tiene toda una historia por detrás. También vi regularmente un chico con pelo rubio de punta con 3 marcas de bigotes en las mejillas en ese lugar a comer allí con regularidad, lo que me sorprendió fue que el jefe no cobraba lo que él comía, algo muy extraño, pero bueno… no es mi problema.

Pasé 2 años de mi vida con el duo padre e hija, en ese tiempo había alquilado una habitación de un departamento, no había nada en especial en ella: cama, ropero, baño y una pequeña cocina. Cuando dormí allí por primera vez recuerdo que fui muy feliz, al fin pude tener un lugar con mi propio esfuerzo.

Hace dos semanas fue mi ultimo día de trabajo con Teuchi y Ayame, ella lloró mucho cuando le dije que dejaría de trabajar con ellos y el jefe aunque sabía que algún día me tendría que ir vi que su mirada tenía rastros de lágrimas. En verdad no supe como actuar en esa situación, tuve que explicarle mis planes para que se calmaran.

Les dije que tenía que independizarme y no causar más problemas, en ese punto Ayame me quería refutar, pero continué diciéndoles que era la mejor manera ya que podría entrenar sin preocuparme y que no había que preocuparse por el dinero, ya que había ahorrado lo suficiente par años gracias a ellos. Lo que los mantuvo más tranquilos fue que les dije que quería convertirme en un ninja y que empezaría a estudiar en la **Academia Ninja** la próxima semana, ellos al fin me dejaron ir luego de darle algunos otros detalles.

Matricularme en la academia fue un poco complicado por mi cuenta debido a mi edad, pero eso daba igual, la enseñanza es para todos después de todo.

Al día siguiente luego de la incómoda ceremonia de admisión, digo incomoda porque yo no tenía padres a mi lado como todos los demás, o al menos en la mayoría. Fui el primero que llego al aula, no había nadie más que yo en ese momento, pero poco después el aula empezó a llenarse. Una parte de los niños parecían tener orígenes humildes como yo, pero otra parte no lo era, esa parte se veían algo confiados, hasta juré que vi a algunos de ellos bostezando, el más confiado era ese rubio de Ichiraku, me llevé una pequeña sorpresa la primera vez que él entró al aula.

El sensei de la clase se llama Iruka. Todos en el aula nos presentamos y allí conocí el nombre de todos, cada estudiante prestaba atención cuando escuchaban algunos apellidos, como Aburame o Nara, pero prestaron mucha más atención cuando escucharon los apellidos Hyuga y Uchiha de una niña de ojos blancos y de un chico con ojos negros respectivamente, no tenía ni idea del porqué llamaron tanto la atención.

Iruka-sensei dijo que la primera semana será una de introducción, al parecer tenemos que adaptarnos al conocimiento común del mundo de los ninjas, en ese momento yo estaba muy emocionado ya que al fin podía aprender algo para mi futuro, al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Estudié y estudié, ya sea en la academia o en mi habitación, estudié 20 horas diarias y el resto de horas las usaba para dormir, mientras más estudiaba este "conocimiento común" más me daba cuenta de la realidad, este lugar… este mundo no está diseñado para nosotros, está diseñado para la gente "afortunada", aquellos que nacieron en esos clanes "superiores", al parecer yo solo estaba en el escalón más bajo, básicamente el libro que nos dio Iruka-sensei para estudiar no dejaba de decirme indirectamente que soy y seré un "fracasado".

Y así, dimos un examen escrito de ese "conocimiento común". A pesar de deprimirme un poco al principio decidí no rendirme y eso fue reflejado en la hoja de papel que sostenía en mis manos, las respuestas ya estaban verificadas y mi calificación final fue… 100/100.

Todo valió la pena.

* * *

**Fin**

**-Si alguna parte de la historia no queda del todo clara, es posible que la respuesta se mencione en capítulos posteriores o al veces incluso será necesario regresar algunos capítulos para aclarar dudas; dicho esto porque incluso un solo párrafo puede tener toda una trama por delante. **

**-Escribiré esto desde diferentes narradores o puntos de vista, pero en su mayoría estarán centradas en Masaru.**

**-Disculpen por mis errores de ortografía, trato de no cometerlos, pero al veces se me pasa. **

**-Cualquier cosa son libres de decirme, criticas o sugerencias que ayuden a mejorar esta historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Grilletes**

**Masaru POV**

\- ¡Sigan corriendo, 3 vueltas más! - Dijo Iruka-sensei

Al día siguiente de recibir los resultados de la prueba, Iruka-sensei me felicitó por ser, junto con Sasuke Uchiha, los únicos que sacaron los máximos pontajes del examen. Recibí atención no deseada y escuché murmullos, bueno, más bien el chico de aspecto salvaje y con marcas rojas en sus mejillas me dijo abiertamente que yo solo tuve "suerte" y que era imposible volver a repetir un resultado así. Kiba Inuzuka en verdad me dejó sin palabras, parece que el chico rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, notó mi presencia en ese momento.

Luego de todo ese pequeño show en el aula, Iruka-sensei dijo que evaluará nuestra resistencia y fuerza, entre otras cosas, en general; nuestro estado físico. Salimos todos al campo exterior de la academia lo que me lleva al punto actual.

_\- "Esto es más cansado de lo que pensé, soy el último del ejercicio de resistencia"- _Miré al frente mío, casi todos estaban por delante de mí, solo unos pocos estaban a mi lado, pero en general, era el último, no había nadie más detrás mío.

\- Cerebrito, ¿ya te cansaste? ¡ríndete! ¡esto no es para ti!-" *¡WOOF!* Es lo que Kiba me dijo al girarse y verme directamente. ¿Eh? ¿Eso último fue un ladrido? Hay un perro dentro de su chaqueta, ya veo… un ninken.

\- ¡Bien dicho Akamaru! ¡Alcancemos al Uchiha y demostrémosles a todos que los Inuzuka son los mejores! - Kiba aceleró su paso sin darme oportunidad de responder, ¿qué fue eso?

\- ¡Última vuelta! - Dijo Iruka-sensei. Solo una más y esto acabará.

_\- "¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi llegó! Debo demostrarles que yo también pue…" - Poco_ después todo a mi alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse.

\- ¡Masaru! - Es lo último que escuché.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en una cama envuelto en una manta blanca, no había mucha iluminación a mi alrededor, solo un poco de luz que emanaba de la ventana.

\- Me excedí - Las primeras palabras que dije el día de hoy, poco después escuché una voz.

\- Sí, Masaru. Te excediste, no debiste actuar tan imprudente, debes de conocer tus limites, lo primero un buen ninja son sus límites. - Era Iruka-sensei, en la oscuridad me dijo esas palabras mientras se acercaba a una silla cercana.

Sinceramente no es justo, di mi mejor esfuerzo en eso, pensé en darlo todo para ganar un poco de reputación entre los otros estudiantes y él. No, espera... no será que...

\- Iruka-sensei, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que aprendí sobre las circunstancias de la academia y el sistema shinobi en general, no es mucho pero me ha generado algunas dudas ¿podrías ayudarme con eso? - Le dije eso, él ahora estaba sentado a un lado mío.

\- Es mi deber como profesor, adelante, dime tus dudas. - Él dijo en un tono amistoso y luego comencé a hablar.

\- Iruka-sensei, ¿el lugar de nacimiento de una persona, en especifico si nacen en un clan, determina si son mejores o peores que nosotros, los civiles? - Es la respuesta que siempre quise saber, vi que él frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¡No, todos tienen las mismas oportunidades! - Es lo que dijo, de ninguna manera es eso una respuesta.

\- ¿Los que no nacen en clanes están condenados a no ser reconocidos por toda su vida? - Le dije

\- No, muchos buenos ninjas no tuvieron un clan que los respalde y se convirtieron en unos ninjas reconocidos mundialmente sin la necesitad de tener uno. -

\- De todos esos grandes ninjas, ¿cuántos empezaron sin ninguna ayuda externa? Parece que mis preguntas no eran fáciles de responder.

\- Sensei, ¿cuántos civiles se convierten en genin? - Vi que su rostro se quedaba sin expresión, se quedó sin palabras.

\- … - Él suspiró y no me dijo nada… duele...

\- Me retiro, gracias por cuidarme Iruka-sensei - Me puse mi calzado ninja que se encontraba en el suelo y salí del Hospital de Konoha poco después de salir de la habitación.

_\- "Si mi cadáver aparece, ¿alguien dirá algo? ¿buscarán al menos el motivo de mi muerte? No, eso es imposible para alguien como yo"_

_\- "Si el cadáver de un "elegido" aparece, entonces… toda la aldea estaría en shock y harían hasta lo imposible por buscar un culpable y realizar "justicia", ¿cierto? Mi vida para los "grandes" es insignificante en comparación de las de los "elegidos", ¿verdad?"_

Me dirigí a mi con dirección a mi departamento mientras contemplaba la puesta del sol, algunas lágrimas caían… no pude evitarlo.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Un encuentro inolvidable **

**1 mes después**

**Masaru POV**

Las cosas no iban bien del todo bien para mí, sentía que todos estaban en mi contra. Es algo molesto que tu propio sensei sacuda la cabeza cada vez que su alumno fallaba en alguna prueba física, no era rápido al correr, no era el más fuerte y tampoco tenia buenos reflejos. Contrariamente, las cosas me iban bien en historia, filosofía, matemáticas, arte ninja; en general me iba muy bien en los cursos teóricos.

No tardo mucho en aprender las cosas que en las que me concentro, terminé de leer el libro que Iruka-sensei nos dio para los exámenes así que no había mucho más que podía hacer para aprender por el momento y pasé la mayor parte del mes con entrenamiento físico en el aula y en privado entrenaba en un campo de entrenamiento de uso libre; cosa en la que no me iba nada bien en ninguno de los casos. Entonces, ¿por qué las cosas no me iban bien el aspecto físico en comparación a otros? No duraba mucho en las practicas, hace 3 semanas hicimos una batalla entre nosotros y las cosas no me fueron bien. Me enfrenté a Chōji Akimichi, a pesar de que pensé que al menos con él no me iría tan mal, no fue así; él barrió el piso conmigo con 2 movimientos, fue todo unilateral.

_\- "Entonces... esta es la fuerza de un "elegido" en comparación a alguien como yo, ¿no es cierto?" _\- Eso fue lo que pensé cuando estaba en el suelo. Solo escuchaba risas y más risas, bueno... y ladridos, todos llenos de jubilo.

Y bien, aquí estoy otra vez, en el asiento final del aula prestando atención a lo que Iruka-sensei explicaba, el tema de hoy trata sobre el Chakra. Bueno, ya lo aprendí en el libro que nos dio y no hay mucho más que pueda ayudarme. Lo que si me interesó es su aplicación en el Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, solo los conozco superficialmente en la teoría, pero lamentablemente solo mencionó sus nombres y continuo explicando más conocimiento redundante acerca del Chakra, bueno… da igual, no está demás apuntar nuevos puntos de vista.

\- ¿Alguien sabe por qué el chakra es esencial en el mundo shinobi? - Dijo Iruka preguntando al aula, alguien levantó la mano.

\- Adelante Sakura- Dijo Iruka a la chica pelirosa que levantó la mano, ella se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

\- El chakra es esencial en la vida de los ninjas porque les permite realizar diversos jutsus, jutsus que al final sirven tanto como en ofensa como en la defensa y es lo mínimo que se debe tener para ser un ninja. - Dijo Sakura, parece que a ella le gusta escucharse hablar y mirar de reojo a Sasuke mientras lo hace, ¿espera un alago o algo así? Su respuesta fue casi a lo que yo pensaba.

\- Sakura, no hay tal cosa como un "mínimo para ser un ninja", incluso hay personas que no pueden realizar ningún jutsu y son ninjas excepcionales que se concentran mucho más en el taijutsu que ninguna otra persona, así que en un futuro no vuelvas a decir algo así, en lo único que estoy a tu favor de tu respuesta es que el chakra es esencial para la vida de los ninjas, no existe ninguna persona que no tenga al menos un poco de chakra después de todo. ¿Alguien más quiera dar su respuesta? - Dijo Iruka. Huh, al final la regañó un poco, vi como Sakura volvió a sentarse, ella lo hizo con el rostro desanimado.

Iruka no dejaba de ver el rostro de cada uno de sus alumnos cuando realizó esa pregunta, Sakura anteriormente estaba muy entusiasmada de ser la primera en responder que le salió en contra. Una parte de los estudiantes tenían la mirada perdida y el resto no estaban interesados por responderle, no... hubo alguien más entre esos 2 grupos. Era Masaru, él nunca dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras y tomaba apuntes de lo que él decía, a pesar de que Iruka sabía perfectamente de su dominio del tema.

\- Masaru, ¿tienes algo para aportar? - Dijo Iruka mientras observaba directamente a los ojos de Masaru, él cerro su cuaderno y se levantó.

\- Es cierto lo que usted dijo sensei. Los jutsus no lo son todo en el mundo shinobi, pero ¿y qué? Si no puedes realizar ningún jutsu entonces como piensas proteger a lo que te importa, ¿qué harías si un jutsu de ataque se dirige a tu compañero? ¿qué harías si estás atrapado en un genjutsu? Serias un buen ninja para ti mismo, pero no para los demás, ¿qué caso tiene entonces? - Le respondí, noté que la mayoría de las miradas dirigidas hacía mí variaban; desde confusión, ridículo, incredulidad, hasta una mirada de respeto, pero la mirada de Iruka, como siempre… indicaba decepción.

\- Sensei, sé que mi respuesta es muy cruda, pero ese es mi pensamiento, básicamente los jutsus son lo más importante en la vida de los ninjas y es lo esencial para proteger a las personas importantes para el que los realiza- Al decir eso me senté una vez más.

La clase continuó con un sensei, como siempre, sin querer responderme.

* * *

Estaba apunto de salir del aula con mi cuaderno de apuntes en mano cuando escuché mi nombre.

\- Masaru, quédate aquí - Iruka-sensei dijo, la mirada de los estudiantes que quedaban en el aula fue la de… ¿deleite?

\- Sí - Le dije y me dirigí hacía él.

Luego de un rato en el aula solo quedábamos nosotros 2.

\- Masaru, ¿por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles? - Él dijo.

\- ¿Perdón? - Dije eso por reflejo.

\- Tus respuestas siempre son correctas mas no las adecuadas, ¿sabes por qué? - Sacudí mi cabeza al escucharlo decir eso, él continuó.

\- Son correctas porque en efecto, eso es lo que es la realidad del mundo shinobi, en especial de la realidad en Konoha, pero si lo piensas bien, ¿es eso lo adecuado? No debes decir esas cosas, a veces las palabras duelen más que un puñal en el corazón. - Me dijo Iruka. Suspiré sin decir nada, él continuó con otra pregunta.

\- Masaru, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

\- Entiendo su punto sensei, pero no comparto sus ideales, la fuerza lo es todo. La fuerza son la cantidad y calidad de jutsus que uno puede realizar, me retiro. - Me incliné y posteriormente me dirigí a la salida del aula, no antes de ver de reojo como Iruka-sensei se quedaba perplejo por mi respuesta y me dijo algo más.

\- Solo recuerda, ese no es el camino adecuado para un ninja de Konoha, te hablo de esta manera porque sé que eres mucho más maduro de alguien más que comparta tu edad, si sigues con esa mentalidad, tu camino no será el indicado.- Lo escuché claramente.

* * *

_\- "No entiendo, eso es lo normal. Si alguien quiere hacer o proteger algo importante, lo que se necesita es fuerza y la fuerza es reflejado por los poderosos jutsus que el ninja puede realizar, eso es de conocimiento común…"_

_\- "Mi camino… ¿qué quiero en esta vida?"_

_\- "Solo quiero una vida tranquila y para eso necesito fuerza, ese es mi camino."_

Me encontraba de camino a mi departamento cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención.

_\- "¿Es esa Hinata del clan Hyuga?"_

Vi la espalda de una chica de pelo azul oscuro corto, ella parecía observar algo mientras se ocultaba en una esquina de la calle.

_\- "¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"_

Entonces noté lo que ella estaba observando, ella estaba viendo el lugar donde trabajé por 2 años en la cocina, Ichiraku Ramen; no, específicamente veía a un chico de pelo rubio que no dejaba de comer grandes cantidades de fideos del cuenco de ramen.

_\- "Naruto eh… bueno será mejor que le pregunté, despertó mi curiosidad"_

Me acerqué detrás de ella, parece que estaba tan concentrada observando al chico que ni siquiera me notó.

_-_ Hyuga-san, ¿qué es lo que haces? - Le dije eso mientras tocaba su hombro con mi dedo índice.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaa! - Espera, ¿por qué gritó? Eh…

"_\- Mierda, ¡me está atacando!"_

Vi que ella dirigió su palma a mi estomago… joder.

"_\- Creo que esto va a doler"_

*BANG*

_"- Sí... dolió"_

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Impotencia e ira**

**Hinata Hyuga POV**

Naruto Uzumaki es el nombre de la persona que me salvó de aquellos que se burlaron de mis ojos, él nunca sintió molestia al verlos y eso... en verdad me encantó.

Siento una gran admiración hacía él, yo solo quiero hablarle, pero hacerlo es muy pero muy difícil para mí, casi nunca encuentro el valor hacerlo, cuando por fin consigo un poco de valor acercándome a él, siento un calor inmenso en mi cuerpo que va desde mi pecho hasta mi cabeza y las palabras que todos los días ensayo en mi habitación se hacen humo.

Hoy como todos los días un estudiante llamado Masaru llamó la atención de la clase, él siempre responde de una forma que nadie más lo haría a Iruka-sensei. Masaru por alguna razón no habla, la única vez que lo escucho hablar es cuando cualquier maestro le indica hacerlo para una pregunta, parece siempre perdido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, aparte de eso solo se encuentra en su asiento apuntando algo en su cuaderno. En la hora de descanso solo se queda en su asiento sin salir a jugar o a comer, solo se queda observando sus notas. ¿Cómo sé esto? Es por Naruto-kun, por alguna razón él tampoco sale en los descansos, parece que él quiere hablar con Masaru, pero antes de que empiece a dirigirse hacía él, él simplemente cierra su cuaderno y se retira del aula; es una persona muy extraña, es lo que pienso yo y todos en general, aún no sé porque Naruto-kun quiere acercársele.

Vi a Naruto-kun salir antes que él, ¡hoy por fin hablaremos!

* * *

Al final solo le seguí… fallé, no pude hablarle. Él entró a Ichiraku Ramen, la tienda donde él siempre va saliendo de clases, siempre me gusta verlo allí porque cuando él habla provoca sonrisas a esas 2 personas que hacen su preciado ramen.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que lo estaba viendo, creo que fue 1 hora, pensé que seguiría de esa manera por mucho tiempo más. Eso pensé que hasta que pude sentir que algo tocaba mi hombro, ¡ni siquiera lo sentí!

\- Waaaaa - Grité involuntariamente y usé el Jūken en su estomago, mi padre diariamente me lo enseñaba y obligaba a practicarlo.

*BANG*

El individuo salió disparando hacia el concreto de una pared de concreto al fondo del callejón generando polvo al chocar con eso, el lugar no tenía mucha iluminación, eso no importaba, los de mi clan pueden ver perfectamente incluso si el lugar estuviera completamente oscuro. El individuo no gritó ni nada al estrellarse contra la pared, entonces algo malo llenó mis pensamientos.

_\- "acaso… ¿lo maté?" - _Me estremecí de solo pensarlo y me acerqué al lugar sin importar que el polvo ensuciara mi ropa.

Su cabello era negro y presentaba un conjunto de ropa oscura, no tenía ninguna característica en especial, o eso pensé hasta que dirigió su mirad hacía mí. Sus ojos eran color rojo, ¡rojo! Específicamente su iris presentaba ese color, su pupila era negra y tenía una extraña aspa del mismo color alrededor de cada ojo, ¿él estaba llorando?

Tengo miedo, puedo sentir una amenaza muy grande emanado de él, mirar sus ojos me da escalofríos, siento que puede ver cada parte de mí, el sentimiento es similar a lo que siento al ver directamente a mi padre, ¡no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos! ¡no puedo! ¡estoy completamente paralizada!

-Mierda tú, tú maldita perra, tú… ¡maldición! Solo me acerqué a ti, ¡por qué! ¡por qué! ¡duele! ¡por qué! ¡duele! ¡por qué! ¡por qué! ¡por qué! ¡por un momento perdí la conciencia y pensé que iba a morir! Pero tú, tú, tú... que mierda puedes saber de eso, a tus ojos no soy nada más que basura que no merece ni tocarte ¿no es así?

No dejaba de gritar, él solo me gritaba y me decía palabras que nunca creí que serían dirigidas hacia mí. Un momento, él era…

\- ¿Masaru? -

\- ¡¿Recién te das cuenta de eso maldi...?! *COF* *COF* *COF* (…) Masaru gritó muy fuerte, él tosió con la misma intensidad que gritó. Él... estaba de rodillas y con sus manos en el estómago, el golpe le afectó más de lo que pensé.

\- ¡Masaru! l-lo si-en-to no fu..e me asus-té muucho - Él no me prestó atención, no dejaba de toser sangre…¡bocanadas de sangre salían de su boca!

\- ¡Lárgate maldita! ¡Estoy harto de ti y todos ustedes! Siempre trato de estar tranquilo y de convencerme a mi mism- *COF* que deseo una vida tranquila, no deseo interactuar con nadie para no perder mi tiempo y la primera vez que *COF* *COF* deseo hablar con alguien voluntariamente me pasa esto. ¡Mierda! ¡mierda! dime algo, ¿qué castigo te darán por esto? No, no te molestes en responder a alguien como yo, ¡sé la maldita respuesta! - En ese punto Masaru no dejaba de golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo verte?! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición- No dejaba de golpear el suelo hiriéndose las manos y no dejaba de gritar maldiciones.

-Solo veo tu maldita silueta y unas líneas azules fluyendo en todo tu maldito cuerpo; me duelen los ojos… -

No le entiendo, ¡no le entiendo nada! ¿cómo puede hablar a pesar de todo? ¿castigos? No sé si recibiré alguno, pero es lo mínimo que me merezco ¿Líneas azules? No se se referirá a las...- fue en ese momento que noté que él, con sus manos heridas ocultó sus ojos y con ello finalmente pude moverme; se desmayó después de eso.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvenlo! - Nunca en mi vida grité tan fuerte, pero ¡era necesario!

_\- "Por favor, no mueras…" - _Me quedé a su lado y junté mis manos que no dejaban de temblar.

* * *

**Fin**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Acerca de un niño**

En un cuarto de recuperación del Hospital de Konoha se encontraba un chico de pelo negro cubierto por mantas blancas, al parecer el niño se estaba en un profundo sueño. Había 2 personas charlando a su alrededor.

\- Yamori, ¿cuál es su estado? - Preguntó un anciano vestido completamente de blanco y un sombrero prominente que presentaba el kanji de fuego (火) en su sombrero con detalles rojos.

\- Informando Hokage-sama, el paciente presenta costillas rotas y fatiga extrema provocada por una perdida casi total de su chakra incipiente - Respondió un hombre de mediana edad, él también estaba vestido completamente de blanco, presentaba en su prenda el kanji de doctor (医) en el área del pecho, el hombre además tenía el cabello gris y unas gafas.

\- Entonces, ¿aún no controla por completo su chakra?

\- Sí, es solo un niño de 7 años después de todo.

El hokage suspiró al escuchar la respuesta de Yamori.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te encargué que cuidaras de este niño y no a ningún otro doctor? Preguntó el hokage.

-Al principio pensé que era innecesario que yo, el jefe del hospital más importante de Konoha cuidara de un mocoso, pero viendo esos ojos en él, lo entendí - Dijo Yamorí y señaló a los ojos de Masaru, los cuales estaban cerrados; el hokage suspiró.

\- No es solo eso. Ya lo sabes, la situación actual del clan Uchiha es caótica, específicamente un estado caótico, un problema interno podría ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para evitar eso suceda, pero si anunciamos que alguien del clan Uchiha tuvo un hijo ilegitimo y dicho hijo cuente con un Sharingan despertado a los 7 años sin que este se encuentre cerca de su clan; los agitaría, es la misma edad en la que Itachi Uchiha, su mayor prodigio, también los despertó. - Dijo el hokage a Yamori, este último comenzó a hablar en un tono agitado.

\- Si solo hubiera despertado el Sharingan no sería tanto problema, pero... ¡¿te diste cuenta de las circunstancias en las que lo despertó?¡ Dijo Yamori

\- Sí, me lo informaron… es lamentable.

\- Ira, ha despertado ese maldito Dōjutsu con solo ira pura. ¿Qué le pudo molestar tanto para llegar a ese nivel?

\- Su sensei de la academia, que también es un buen amigo mio, me informó hace días que tiene un estudiante que nunca se relaciona con nadie, un antisocial por naturaleza, pero muy competitivo. Dicho estudiante nunca ha mostrado ningún interés por cambiar, lo cual es muy extraño, pero conociendo sus circunstancias no es difícil de imaginar el porqué. Antes de que hagas preguntas acerca de cómo relacioné ese estudiante con este niño te invito a que leas ese cuaderno de allí, te dará una idea del porqué y de la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí. - Dijo el hokage señalando el cuaderno un poco sucio por el polvo que provocó Hinata al golpear a Masaru, estaba ubicado sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Si me permite Hokage-sama. - Yamori tomó el cuaderno y empezó a leer.

El rostro del doctor reveló un poco de confusión ya que solo vio notas básicas de cualquier shinobi tendría en su poder, pero luego de seguir las indicaciones al lado de cada una de las letras apuntadas comenzó a entender poco a poco el verdadero significado de esas notas. Al principio su rostro reflejó desdén, luego pasó a una de respeto y finalizó con un rostro lleno de incredulidad. Al cabo de un rato el doctor cerró el libro.

\- … - El doctor de quedó en blanco por lo que acababa de leer.

\- Me pareció raro encontrar algo así, era tan simple conociendo yo la procedencia del niño, por si las dudas llamé a alguien de confianza del Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis para confirmar mis dudas y acerté al hacerlo, estaba muy bien escondido, a simple vista parecía simples apuntes de un estudiante de academia. Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu evaluación de este niño? Preguntó el Hokage y el doctor comenzó a entrar en razón.

\- Desde el punto de vista de un shinobi de konoha, excepcional. Estoy seguro que no muchos pensarían de esa manera… ser capaz de matar a todos los habitantes de un lugar creando un veneno soluble en el agua potable del enemigo y además aquellos apuntes contenían los materiales necesarios para su fabricación, además con el procedimiento mencionado allí haría de ese veneno en teoría, incoloro e inoloro. Incluso ese mocoso tiene el conocimiento necesario para crear una cura para dicho veneno tan complejo en caso de emergencias, aun así… - Yamori describió su conclusión en un tono respetuoso, pero al final su tono cayó, el vio directamente al hokage esperando algo.

\- Adelante, pues continuar- Dijo el hokage asintiendo.

\- Desde el punto de vista de un médico, una aberración. ¿Qué demonios es ese niño? Uchiha o no, él es un peligro inminente para esta aldea, nadie querrá vivir con alguien que literalmente puede matarte sin que te des cuenta. A todo esto, ¿cómo rayos tiene un mocoso de 7 años ese conocimiento? - Yamori termino de hablar con ira y molestia en su tono de voz.

\- Naori Mitsune… - Dijo el hokage con un ceño fruncido.

\- No, no, no. No puede ser ella… ¡es imposible! ¿Entonces ese es el niño que escapó de esa vieja bruja?

El ambiente ya había perdido cualquier rastro de formalidad.

\- Sí, es el niño que escapó antes de que ella perfeccionará ese maldito experimento. Cuando él se fue del "orfanato", que es el nombre en clave donde ella operaba, se desesperó, pero no podía arriesgarse a salir a buscarlo, ella nunca esperó que él se iría de ese lugar por su propia voluntad. Cuando descubrimos hace 1 año lo que ella hizo con todos esos niños fue un duro golpe para mí y para los que presenciaron ese horror, es similar a lo que hizo Orochimaru en su momento, por suerte ella fue asesinada por las fuerzas especiales ANBU que envié. Sus "abominaciones", producto de sus experimentos inhumanos en los niños fueron erradicados como muestra de piedad, solo de recordar el estado de esos niños... ¡me hace hervir la sangre!. El hokage dijo eso en un tono irritado mezclado con tristeza, él odiaba recordar ese desafortunado suceso de su aldea, aquello estaba clasificado como un secreto de clase S, pocas personas lo sabían, entro ellos Yamori, pero él no conocía todos los detalles.

\- Entonces, él…

\- Sí, todo lo que él sabe lo aprendió de ella, en los documentos que encontramos en el lugar nos enteramos de él, siempre supe de su paradero, en verdad nunca esperé que el niño fuera un Uchiha, Naori lo describió como una "esponja viviente" y un amante de los libros y de hacer sus propias investigaciones en base a lo que aprendió, a pesar de que Naori no era un ninja, era una excelente científica, en su momento ella y Orochimaru intercambiaron opiniones en dicho campo, lo que no estoy seguro es que si el niño, Masaru, la ayudó con esa monstruosa investigación o... no, no pensaré en eso. - Dijo el hogake

\- ¿Qué haré con el mocoso cuando se despierte?

\- Como te dije, hay una buena razón para la cual te he dado la tarea de curarlo. Te encargaras de darle apoyo emocional y ayudarle a encontrar un camino adecuado en su vida. No te preocupes, él no te será un problema, además parece que él puede ayudarte en algunas cosas que necesites.

\- Pero mi trabajo es… -

\- Solo lo cuidaras por las mañanas, el resto del día lo cuidará la persona que lo trajo a este lugar y me informó de su estado, esa persona se ha ofrecido a hacerlo. Ahora debo dirigirme al complejo de los Hyuga para hablar con Hiashi acerca de su hija y luego con su sensei de la academia acerca de su perdida de clases que tendrá en el futuro; confío en que harás lo que dije, ¿no es así? - Dijo el hokage con un tono autoritario en su voz. No esperó a que Yamori diera una respuesta y simplemente salió del lugar.

\- _"Como se esperaba del dios shinobi... parece que este lugar será escenario de algo interesante."_

* * *

**Fin**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que este fan-fiction te ha interesado un poco, ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ello!**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
